I Gotta Feeling
by LGCoffeeAddict
Summary: The second in the Love Game series. Set sometime pre-Six Days, post-divorce. Another laugh floated over the booming bass of the speakers to his ears, and Alex's eyes were brought once more to the redhead commanding the attention of every man in the room.


I Gotta Feeling

A **Grey's Anatomy** fic by Gigi

**Disclaimer**: I'm not Shonda, and therefore, I own nothing.

**A/N: Yet another one-shot centered around Addison and Alex. This one's pretty pointless, just something for your enjoyment because I have not the energy to craft a meaningful chapter of one of my other fics. But who knows? Maybe I'll be in such a writing mood after writing this one that I _will_ update another one of my fics. But I do have school tomorrow, which reminds me: I need rainboots.**

The pulsing beats mixed with the vodka martini in Addison's veins, causing her cheeks to become more flushed, her hair to become free of its professionalism, her pale blue eyes to become more vibrant, her laugh and her smile to become more frequent, as she danced with countless men surrounding her, doing their best to keep from drooling.

Alex drooled from his seat at the bar of the one decent club in Seattle, where the entire surgical staff of Seattle Grace Hospital had been invited for a night of fun and debauchery. Those were the Chief's words, not his.

He just wanted to make that clear, even if it was only in his head.

Anyway, the Chief insisted that everyone attend the outing, claiming that it was to let the staff unwind, rewarding them for all the hard work they'd put forth. Alex thought it was just an excuse for the Chief to get his party on like it was 1979.

Another laugh floated over the booming bass of the speakers to his ears, and Alex's eyes were brought once more to the redhead commanding the attention of every man in the room. Alex was sure he'd even seen Derek steal a look or two at his ex-wife when Meredith wasn't looking.

Alex had never seen his boss so free, so alive. All he ever saw of her was the super hot teacher he enjoyed ticking off and who enjoyed making his life consist of one large vagina, but here was a woman who was finally letting loose after years of sacrificing her own happiness for others. Here was a fun, flirtatious woman with just enough alcohol in her to erase any inhibitions but nowhere near enough to go home with a stranger. Here was a woman that suddenly seemed infinitely attractive to Alex Karev.

Taking one last swig of his beer, Alex stood up from his bar stool, doing his best to avoid the curious gaze of his ex-girlfriend, Izzie, that fell upon him as soon as he moved.

He made as if to simply join into the mass of people dancing, but within a minute, he had maneuvered himself so he was two feet behind the unexpected object of his desires.

Addison twirled around to allow the next guy a chance to dance with her -- they'd actually begun lining up! but she never let it go farther than a dance -- and found Alex standing there, staring at her intensely. She was so surprised that he was even there that she let him put his hands on her hips and step into her.

It wasn't until just then that Addison realized how crowded the dance floor was. She was surrounded by people who didn't care at all what she was doing or who she was doing. (Okay, so that technically wasn't true, since there were quite a few guys who were glaring at Alex for cutting.) It seemed there wasn't a reason to blow off her admittedly hot intern, so she dropped her gaze to the floor and began swaying her hips from side to side with the beat of the music.

Alex smiled, stepping in closer so their hips were touching and Addison's swaying now brushed against him. He began moving his own hips in time with hers, and he moved his hands from her hips to her waist and turned her around. Placing his hands where they were before -- only now from behind -- Alex pulled her back flush against his front and hoped to God that Addison had had enough alcohol to make this okay.

Apparently she had, because although it surprised her, all she did was move her hips just a tad faster, a little closer, a bit harder. A smile came to her flushed face when she heard his hot breath in her ear and felt him bury his face in her red hair that rested on her shoulder. Addison loved having this effect on men, and she hadn't had the chance to have this effect on so many men since med school, maybe even college. And the fact that she was having this effect on her cocky intern made the satisfaction all the more sweet.

That smile soon became a look of desire and those pale blue eyes quickly darkened when Alex's hands began to wander upward, grazing her stomach and halting just underneath her breasts. Unconsciously, she arched her back towards his hands, urging him to continue their trek upwards, which also caused her hips to grind even deeper into Alex's and elicited a soft groan from him.

Addison's eye's popped open at the sound and suddenly became aware of a certain feeling in her coworker on her back. What shocked her even more than that was that _she_ was reacting in kind!

Now, normally, Sane Addison would remove herself from the situation so work on Monday wouldn't be awkward as hell, but Sane Addison had had a little bit of alcohol. Not a lot, but enough to cloud Sane Addison's judgment and make her Tipsy Addison. And actually, Addison liked Tipsy Addison, because she was funner, freer, but she never did anything Sane Addison would truly regret. Sane Addison and Tipsy Addison were good friends. Sane Addison and _Drunk_ Addison, on the other hand, was a completely different story.

But back to the situation at hand.

Silently thanking the crowd of dancing people blocking them from sight of their coworkers, Addison allowed her eyelids to drift closed and brought one of her hands behind her to rest on Alex's warm, slightly sweaty neck, making sure he kept his head buried in her shoulder. Alex smiled as he got the message. Softly, he began placing feather kisses in the crook of her neck, and his fingers dug a little harder into Addison's ribcage as they fought the urge to move further up her body.

Craning her neck to the side to allow Alex more access, Addison felt her heart quicken and her blood start to race. A small moan of satisfaction escaped from her lips, something that caused Alex to grin into her neck. As soon as she felt his lips spread into a smile against her skin, she turned herself back around and faced him.

The pair stared at each other for a second, both with eyes indigo with attraction. The forsaken line of men lost all appeal to Addison. She didn't even notice them glaring at Alex in jealousy, nor did she notice one of them start cracking his knuckles. She was contemplating switching modes from Tipsy Addison to Impulsive Addison. Tipsy Addison and Impulsive Addison got along pretty well, but Tipsy Addison was like the mediator between Sane Addison and Impulsive Addison, because when Impulsive Addison took over, she began to resemble Drunk Addison.

_What the hell?_ she thought to herself before grabbing Alex by the back of his neck and bringing him in for a searing, lust-filled kiss.

Whatever sparks had flown that night were mere fireflies next to the blazing sun that was their kiss. Immediately, Alex's tongue darted past Addison's lips and into her mouth, eliciting another moan from the redhead.

**8D**

As the morning sun nudged open Addison's eyelids little by little on Saturday morning, the first thing she expected upon seeing Alex's bare back beside her was to be slammed with a massive headache. She expected to try to slip out of the bed without waking him. She expected to have to do the walk of shame down her ex-husband's girlfriend's staircase. She expected to resent Tipsy Addison for letting Impulsive Addison take over.

For once, Addison (Sane, mind you) smiled at the fact that she didn't get a single thing she expected. Instead, she curled up to Alex's back, kissing him awake.

"Morning," he greeted groggily, smiling when he turned around and faced the woman in his bed.

"Morning," she whispered, placing a feather-light kiss on his lips. "So, last night was fun."

Alex laughed, unconsciously settling his arm on her back and bringing her body closer to his as he looked up to the ceiling. "Last night was a good night," he agreed. "But I knew it would be."

"Oh, you _knew_ you were going to get me in bed?" Addison questioned sarcastically, but privately she really hoped he would say no. It was always better when it wasn't expected.

"No, _that_ was quite a pleasant surprise," Alex answered honestly, looking down at her. "But I had a feeling that it was going to be a good night."

**A/N: So what do you think? Yeah, it's pretty much got no plot, but I was really needing some Addisex hotness. You know what I mean? Cool, thanks. Now REVIEW!!!**


End file.
